A Princesses' Tale
by ThatWriterGirl715
Summary: Elizabeth always wished that she could be free, to explore the world that she has yet to see. However, being the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, that was only a hopeless dream. After finding out some terrible news, she sets out on a quest to find the notorious Seven Deadly Sins, in need of their help. Follow Elizabeth as she takes on the experiences of a lifetime! AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Hey guys! This is my second story so far, and I'm really excited! This story probably will be updated much more slower than any of my other stories that I may post because I'm pretty much gonna go with the flow with this one and see how this story turns out. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 _In a seemingly endless meadow, walking along it's grassy fields, was a lone girl. Her long, silver hair flowed with a slight breeze of the wind that felt soothing against her porcelain skin. The sun shone throughout the meadow, causing her one aqua blue eye and the other golden one to glisten as she took in the familiar scenery. She was dressed in a silk white dress that reach just above her knees, her sleeves coming down to her elbows. Resting on her back were a pair of dainty angel wings, two on each side. They appear to have a soft golden glow to them, causing her form to glow as well. Her feet were bear as she walked, the soft strands of the grass tickling against her soles._

 _As she continued to walk, she couldn't help but admire the plethora of daisies that graced her path. A small smile made its way onto her features as she stopped momentarily. The flowers created a patch beneath her feet as she bent down on her knees to smell the delicate flowers. She close her eyes and leaning forward, inhaling their sweet aroma, before letting out a content side. The smell was simply amazing to her, as it always was. It seemed to have banished away all her worries and fears and made her feel at ease._

 _She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around once more into her gaze paused at something in the distance. It appeared to be a rather large oak tree she noticed earlier, it's branches hidden among thick leaves that were sticking out every which way. As she continued to look, she couldn't make out a figure standing by the tree. The figures back was turned, not giving her the privilege of their identity. Her eyes widen slightly as she stood up from her sitting position. Could it be who she think it was? This scene wouldn't be complete without him after all, so it had to be, right? Curiosity biting away at her, she began to make her way over to them, deciding to confront them._

 _As she got closer, their figure became more and more defined. From where she was, she could easily tell they were a male, due to their muscular build. When she reached him, she was almost certain it was him. The height matched, just reaching to below her shoulder. A map of rowdy blonde hair rested on his head as it too, swayed slightly in the wind. He was a tired in a white button front long sleeve shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, covered by a black sleeveless vest. A pair of white pants fitted his legs, stopping at his mid calf, and ankle boots with the blacks pointing outward. Yes, it was definitely him._

 _He seem to have not noticed her presence as she observed him. This was the same guy that was always here. The same guy she dreamt of. The same guy she was madly in love with. It was rather strange, to love someone you didn't know anything about. She didn't know him, but at the same time she felt like she did. The feeling of remembrance whenever she saw him was a mistakable. However, whenever she try to remember, it seemed almost impossible, as if that memory with cast aside in a thick haze. But still, that didn't change the fact that she was in love with him. Deciding she wanted to see his face, she reached out a hand to gently touch his shoulder. However, her fingers didn't even graze his shirt before he turned around on his heel, facing her._

 _When he turned, she was met with the most mesmerizing pair of emerald green eyes she's ever seen. They were filled with merriment mischief as he looked at her with a lazy smile forming on his lips. That look always made her breathless as she let a small smile grace her lips. The feeling of remembrance grew stronger as she observed him. She could never explain the feeling, But she loved it._

 _Her lover let out a small chuckle at her gaze on him, the sound of sending a pleasant chill down her spine, before he took a step closer to her. Her breath hitched at the sudden change of their proximity, however she didn't move. She saw his hand reach out and touch her jaw, his hands feeling soothing over her flushed face. She hummed appreciatively as his fingers trail lightly across her jar, leaving a sensation of sparks along its trail before stopping at her chin. Her eyes never left his as he tilted her head downward to him, the mischievous glint in his orbs never wavering. He slowly moved a finger up to her soft lips, tracing over them gently, causing her to blush slightly, but nonetheless pleased by the action. She found it amazing how no words needed to be exchanged between them to show their love. Just feeling and touches. The feeling of his hands felt incredible against her, his rough skin contrast to her soft. She didn't want it to stop._

 _As she was caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice his unoccupied hand snaking around it behind her before pulling her close to his form, causing a surprise squeak to come from her. They were now chest to chest, she was sure he could feel her heartbeat quicken at their closeness. They were so close that she could feel his hot breath fanning against her lips. She noticed how his smile never failed as he studied her face before his eyes landed on her lips. She watched his gaze land on her lips as one thought came into mind;_

 _Was he going to kiss her?_

 _The anticipation made her lick her lips unconsciously. His eyes darkened slightly at the sight, watching her tongue dart across her plump lips slowly before retreating back into the cavern of her mouth. A low growl emitted from his throat, leaning forward as if trying to catch the appendage with his lips._

 _Her mind raced as his lips were near centimeters from hers, certain he was going to kiss her. The thought of it made her bubbly on the inside. Her body craved the touch of his lips. Deciding to give into her desires, she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and closed her eyes, leaning into the initiated kiss._

 _She waited for the feeling of his lips against hers, but it never came. She opened her eyes confused and found that he was gone. She looked around, a mixture of shock and surprise plastered on her face. Where did he go? She was positive he was here a second ago, or was she imagining things? No, it couldn't be that, his touch felt too real. As she continue to look, she noticed her vision becoming hazed. She squinted her eyes and stumbled backwards slightly. As her vision blurred, she could make out his figure in front of her again as she heard him mutter her name. "Elizabeth..."_

 _That was all she heard before everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I finally uploaded this chapter! Sorry the wait took so long, I've been focusing working on other SDS stories that will soon be posted on here for sure! But I decided to post this chapter now to ease you guys a bit. Sorry for any grammatical errors you may see, they are not intended to be there! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Elizabeth..._

 _Elizabeth..!_

"Elizabeth!" The instructor called out while tapping the desk with her finger impatiently, jolting the sleeping girl out of her blissful dream. She let out a small yelp as she looked around frantically, startled by her rude awakening, before her eyes landed on her teacher, who stood in front of her with a disapproving expression painted onto her face.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is not proper to sleep during your lesson. You will need this information if you were to become queen one day." Her instructor lectured, motioning to the blackboard behind her that had multiple notes scribbled on it with white chalk.

Elizabeth gasped as she looked at all the notes she missed on the board. Had she really fell asleep during her lesson again? This was the third time this week where her mind wandered during one of her lessons! She mentally groaned in embarrassment. How could she have done that? It certainly wasn't like her. She didn't know exactly why she kept dozing off, but she knew that when she did, it was the same dream over and over again. The same guy over and over again.

She didn't know why she was having the dream, or why that guy was there. However she had a strange déjà vu feeling whenever she woke up from it. She wasn't sure if she's ever been to the meadow before, but the guy, she felt like she knew him. His appearance, his hands, and body build, it all seemed too familiar. She didn't know why. Even though she didn't know him, she couldn't help but admit her feelings for him either. She was deeply in love with him.

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of him. His gorgeous emerald orbs that made her insides melt whenever he looked at her. His hands that felt rough against her soft skin as he caressed her body. It was an amazing sensation that she didn't understand. Oh, and his lips. They look so...perfect. She couldn't help but wonder if they would provide as good as a sensation than his hands...  
She flushed with a silent squeak as she placed her hands on her heated cheeks and shook her head furiously. How could she think that?! She didn't even know him! She shouldn't have thoughts like that!

She let out a small groan before focusing her attention on her instructor, who held a confused look, before bowing her head.  
"A-Ah, I'm so sorry, ma'am! Please forgive me, it won't happen again." Elizabeth apologized, looking down at her twiddling fingers.  
Her instructor sighed and smiled gently before saying, "It is quite alright, dear. Just focus from now on."

Elizabeth nodded and returned the smile as her instructor turned to continue writing notes on the board, while explaining what she missed.  
As she did, Elizabeth began to copy down the previous notes into her notebook until she heard a "psst" come from the desk next to her. She turned her head toward the direction of the sound and was met with the hazel eyes of her sister, Veronica. She was shorter than Elizabeth, around 5'5 and had a slim build. Her light violet hair was short as it was styled in a bob cut and her brown eyes were narrowed as she stared at her baby sister suspiciously. She was attired in a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees with a black belt wrapped around her waist, brown flats matched her outfit also. This was the only time her sister ever wore a dress, only because she was required to for these lessons. Other than that, she would be sparring and training with her sword with the knights.

"What's up with you?" Veronica whispered, covering her mouth from the view of the instructor.

Elizabeth glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking before replying quietly, "I'm fine, I just dozed off a little."

Veronica glared at her, causing Elizabeth to bite her lip in uneasiness, but she held her gaze.

"Bullshit," Veronica cursed, "This is the third time you've done this!"

Elizabeth knew she wouldn't believe what she said, she was not particularly good at lying. Not that she wanted to lie, no, she just couldn't tell her the real reason why. It would be too embarrassing to mention it.

"I'm just tired is all," Elizabeth explained. It was partly true, so it wasn't really lying, right? "Please don't worry about it."

Before Veronica could say anything, the instructor spoke up, causing the two to quickly return their attention back to her.

"Okay, this is all for today," she said, "Elizabeth, I would recommend you staying back for awhile to copy down the rest of the notes. They are extremely essential for the next lesson. Oh, and Veronica, you are needed in your father's chambers."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, but nodded before turning her head to her sister. Veronica had a small frown as well across her lips at the mention of their father. She got up without a word and began to walk toward the door, along with their instructor, before they both left the room.

When they left, Elizabeth couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped her lips as she thought of her father. He had been greatly ill for some time now. The illness came so suddenly, that it had taken the family and the kingdom by shock. They had the finest doctors from across the land to see their father and to see if they could find the cause of the illness, however none of them could. And with each passing day, he appeared to be getting weaker.

The kingdom have changed drastically ever since his fall. Her eldest sister, Margaret, had become queen temporarily until her father gets well, but that wasn't the reason. The holy knights has started to act more brutal. They were starting to harass and threaten the people of the kingdom and cared little to none about their safety. They also were taking more money from the villages, claiming it was a rise in taxes, leaving many families poor. She was sure that Margaret had no idea about what was going on, if she did, she was positive that the problem will be solved by now. The only person she thought that could know about the situation was Great Holy Knight Sir Hendrickson. He, along side Grandmaster Holy Knight Dreyfus, were the commanders of the Holy Knights. They knew everything they were doing and gave orders to them, so maybe it was them? 'Most likely not' Elizabeth thought, discarding the obscure assumption, she knew they could never do that, it wasn't like them.

Elizabeth wished she could do something about the situation. She wanted to help those hurt by the Holy Knights' ignorance. They were her people after all, it was her duty to make sure they were happy. Alongside that, she also wished she could leave the castle, not only to help the people, but also to explore. She has been behind the castle walls for almost her whole life and never knew how the world looked beyond them. She yearned to know, to explore the great land beyond. It was her dream.

However, she knew she couldn't leave. She was the princess and had to stay in the castle to attend her royal duties. Also, she could never leave her father when he was this ill. She had to stay so she could help him get well. No matter how much her heart desired to leave, she simply could not. It would be selfish of her.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. She should be writing her notes down like her instructor said. Maybe afterwards, she could visit her father. He had a doctor in his room for nearly the whole day, doing tests on him, so he should be resting now. Deciding she should hurry, she began to quickly write down the rest of her notes.

Once she finished, she closed her note journal and stood up. She made her way to the door and opened it before stepping out into the hallway. The corridor was empty, but you could hear the sounds of people walking and voices from other hallways. Elizabeth headed right toward the foyer. She did, she passed a large window on the left side of the hallway and stopped momentarily to gaze out of it.

This sky was a pinkish yellow hue, indicating it was now sundown. From where she was in the castle, she could easily see over the walls where the village was. Many of the lights were starting to turn off as the people prepared for bed. The scene was rather relaxing.

However, she knew it was a façade. Behind that scenery were people suffering and struggling to provide for their families. She hated that.

Elizabeth sighed and turned her head from the window, trying to get the thoughts out of her head before continuing down the hallway. She walked into the foyer where a large staircase was, connected to two other state cases that led to the east and west wing of the castle. She made her way to the stairs, greeting a few maids who were currently walking down them.

"Good evening, Lady Elizabeth." They responded, bowing their heads in respect.

Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded as she passed them, turning to walk up the West Wing stairs. Once she reached the top, she began to walk the hallways toward her father's room. Not many people were on this side of the castle, considering that since her father's room was on the swing, no one wanted to disturb him. It surprised her honestly, she thought it would be the opposite. Since no one came around this part, the hallways seemed colder and more eerie, causing her to wrap her arms around her self and shiver slightly.

As she rounded the corner, she didn't expect to bump into a large figure, almost like coming into contact with steel, causing her to stumble back.  
Elizabeth rubbed her head sorely where she had hit on the figure's chest before spewing out apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been more aware about where I was going." She said, her eyes closed, so she couldn't see the figure's appearance.

"Nonsense, you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing, Elizabeth." A deep voice came in reply of all the person.

"Sir Hendrickson?"

Hendrickson chuckled lowly at her shock before speaking, "Indeed. Who else would it be? I am the only other person besides your sisters who come around this wing nowadays."

Elizabeth flushed slightly at her being oblivious about knowing it was him. Of course, he was the only person, not considering maids and butlers that came around here. She didn't know why she was surprised about the matter.

"Haha, right, I just wasn't expecting you to be over here at this hour." She admitted sheepishly, looking away from him.

"Ah, yes. Normally, I would be preparing for supper at this time, but I came to check up on your father, just to see how he was holding up." Hendrickson explained, motioning behind him, where he had came from and where her father's room was located.

Elizabeth's expression turned hopeful as she asked him, almost pleadingly, "How is he? Please tell me he's alright?"

Hendrickson's expression fell as he looked back over to her father's room, as if debating if he should tell her something or not. "I'd rather you check for yourself. I cannot provide the answer that you wish to hear." He spoke sadly.

Elizabeth enthusiasm diminished, her expression crestfallen, as the hopefulness she once had faded. That must've meant the doctor still couldn't help his condition. She forced a smile onto her features and bowed to him.

"I see. Still, thank you for checking up on him. It means so much to me," She said softly, her eyes hidden from his view, "I'll be on my way to check on him as well. I'll talk to you soon, Sir Hendrickson."

With that, she began to walk past him toward her father's chambers, hiding the disappointment in her face with her lips set in a thin line and her eyes forward. However, before she could continue, Hendrickson stopped her once more.

"Wait, Elizabeth, I have something to ask you." He said, holding his arm out in an attempt to stop her.

She paused momentarily, slightly surprised by the action, before turning back to look at him, her aqua blue eyes reflecting confusion before she spoke, "Yes? What is it?"

Hendrickson stepped closer to her form so that they were now eye to eye and said, "I know that since your father has become ill, you haven't has much of a chance to relax and enjoy yourself. I was hoping you would like to accompany me sometime this week, let's say, for lunch?"

Elizabeth was taken aback at his words after he was finished. Was he asking her out on a date? She certainly wasn't expecting this, especially from him. She usually thought that he would be busy with conducting the knights and had no interest in indulging in such intimate interactions. Not that she was repulsed or anything, she was flattered, honestly, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to put herself in that situation.

Elizabeth stumbled over her words as she tried to answer his question, "Oh, wow, um...this is all so sudden.." She started, brushing back a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. She couldn't help the embarrassed blush that formed on her cheeks as she averted her eyes, looking anywhere but him.

"You're right. You probably have much going on now with your lessons. My apologies, however, the offer still stands. I shall wait for your response. But until then, Elizabeth." Hendrickson said, grabbing her right hand into his grasp, placing a kiss on the back of it, slightly longer than a peck. He pulled back with a small smirk on his features before turning and walking away.

Elizabeth flushed once more as she watched him leave, in disbelief at his actions. She pulled her hand that he kissed to her chest and shook her head. She couldn't believe he did that! Even though she knew it was only formal, or at least she thought, it felt like he didn't intend for it to be. Not to mention his offer. Gathering herself, she turned around as well, making her way over to her father's room.

She honestly know how to feel about Hendrickson. Sure, she was grateful that he considered her enjoyment during a tough time like this, however, she still had suspicions about him, even though she didn't want to. Him of all people should know what the Holy Knights are doing to the people of the Kingdom. He was in charge of them for goddess sakes! So why hasn't he done anything about it, or even acknowledged it? Surely he wouldn't let something like that be tolerable, would he? He has been acting strangely as of late...not counting their previous encounter. Maybe it could be that he was ordering the knights to do these horrid things? She didn't want to believe it, but what if it was true?

Elizabeth let out a weary groan and face palmed herself lightly, as to bring some sense back into her mind. She really should not be making those types of accusations about him, she didn't even have proof. And besides, she has known him for her whole life, it was unlike him to commit such heinous acts.

She really needed to stop overthinking things.

As she neared her father's room, she could feel her disappointment from earlier emerge once more. Had Hendrickson not told her what happened to her father because the news would upset her? The doctor that was currently in his room must have gotten at least a small clue about what was wrong with her father. He was the most experienced doctor they could find, he was their last hope. She had put all her faith into his success. She can only hope that it was enough.  
When she reached the room, she could hear the faint voices of other people beyond the door. Her sisters must be in there as well with the doctor. She knew they were just as worried about their father than she was. So in all, they all made an effort to visit him and provide comfort, however most of Margaret and Veronica's visits usually happened when she was not around, or busy. She didn't know why. As she was about to turn the knob, she could hear the voice of what seemed to be the doctor slightly clearer than she thought she would've, causing her stop her action, making out a few words from him.

"...Nothing more that I can do...best that he is put to..."

Elizabeth scrunched up her face in confusion as she listened. What did he mean there's nothing more he can do? Had he not been able to find a cure for his illness? And put her father to what? She pursed her lips tightly as she contemplated about walking in just then, but the voice of Veronica stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you mean 'put him to rest'?! There has to be more that you can do, keep trying damn it!" She heard her shout. The emotion in her voice was obvious, expressing her anger.

"Veronica, please settle down. He tried his hardest, there's nothing we can do now." Another voice said on the brink of sadness, which easily she assumed was Margaret.

"I am terribly sorry. This illness has dumbfounded me immensely. I cannot provide much for him anymore. The best course of action is to comfort him and try to make his last days memorable." The doctor spoke.

"It's okay. Thank you for taking time to help us out." Margaret thanked, but it was clear that she was trying to hold back the growing sob that was etched in her throat, her voice coming out strained.

There was a loud bang that came from the room as Veronica let out a wave of curses, and Elizabeth could only guess that she had hit something in the room in a fit of raging emotions.

Elizabeth could help the tears that began to gather up in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't even believe what she had heard. Her father was going to...die? She had put so much hope into his health returning to normal, and now all of that hoping seemed to have shattered, leaving her a brittle, broken mess.

The tears she tried to hard to hold back began to stream down her face as if a dam had been broken in her mind. She began to back away slowly from the door, unable to hear anymore of the conversation from beyond the door. No...this wasn't happening, it just couldn't be. Covering her mouth so she wouldn't let out the wrenched sob that was threatening to escape her lips, before she turned on her heels and quickly made her way down the hallways toward her chambers, her shoes echoing loudly throughout the hallway.

 **Well, what do you guys think? I promise the next chapter to be more exciting than these past ones. So don't worry! Please review, feedback is much appreciated to improve my stories. I want nothing more than to provide amazing stories for you guys! :)**


End file.
